Silent
by ProngsKJ
Summary: "El ruido infernal de los pájaros cantores sólo hacen que las voces dentro de mi cabeza se rían y ya no soporto más, no soporto los llantos, los gritos, las risas y los alaridos, quiero silencio". El ruido es algo que Alfred no puede soportar, él sólo quiere vivir en su mundo de mutismo con la única persona que lo entiende, Arthur. AU, Muerte de Personajes.


**Hola, hace bastante que no escribo, muchos aún esperan el final de "La Hermandad del Mal", pero la universidad no me ha dejado, y en parte, mi propia consciencia no me ha dejado terminarlo, siento que nada que escriba para el final es suficientemente bueno para él.**

**Sin embargo, les traigo aquí una nueva historia, es cruda, es fuerte y a veces enredada**

**Está escrita de esa forma a propósito, quiero que se pierdan un poco en el hilo de las ideas del personaje principal, quiero que vean a través de sus ojos y eso sólo se puede logar a través de este caos literario, por eso a ratos pensaran que hablan de una cosa y al momento se salta a otras. Esto es por que el protagonista ya no distingue entre espacios temporales, y mucho menos entre realidad e irrealidad**

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de esta corta historia.**

* * *

><p>Ruido, odiaba el ruido, los gritos, los aullidos, odiaba de sobre manera el molesto canto de los pájaros ¿Tenían que ser tan bulliciosos? Mis odios se taladraban con esas notas que para la mayoría eran armoniosas pero para mí eran un suplicio, no soportaba el sonido que hacia mi corazón al bombear sangre ni el del resto, muchas veces, incluso, había deseado arrancarlo de cuajo para tener un mínimo de paz y así enterrarlo bajo metros y metros de tierra húmeda y putrefacta para que jamás tuviese fuerzas de molestarme de nuevo.<p>

Siento mi cerebro y mi alma gritar dentro de mí, muy fuerte, dañando mi ser, sumiendo en una tormenta infinita de sensaciones incomprensibles para mía y donde el ruido…ruido molesto estaba allí, para recordarme porque odiaba escuchar, por que odiaba ese implante que me habían puesto aun que yo no quería, la vida era mejor cuando estaba todo más callado.

Odiaba los gritos de mis padres cuando peleaban a altas horas de la noche debido a la escases de dinero y de mierdas que se metían al cuerpo, odiaba el llanto de mi hermano menor cuando peleaba con su pareja o cuando oía a mis padres golpearse entre sí debido a la falta de alcohol y drogas que consumían, odiaba escuchar los alaridos de auxilio de mi vecino golpeado por su familia constantemente, que sólo suplicaba por caer inconsciente, silencioso y cerrando sus ojos verdes para no despertar…

Pero me gustaba su silencio, su mirada verde sobre la mía, silenciosa, sigilosa y asustada, amaba esa mirada carente de ese molesto ruido, pues todo en él era mucho más bello cuando estaba en silencio, cuando sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos estaban sellados con fuerza para no dejar escapar palabras…Una vez le mandé una carta, se la dejé en su casillero en la preparatoria, yo sabía que mi vecino inglés amaba la literatura, era algo típico de los ingleses ¿No? Le escribí unos versos de Pablo Neruda, un poeta chileno de antaño, "Me gusta cuando callas porque estás como ausente/ y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca./ Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado/ y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca" Recuerdo su sonrojo al leerlo, y su mirada buscando a quien había escrito esos versos, pasando sobre mí, sin encontrarme…mi voz no le había tocado, mi propia voz me desagradaba y por ello no le había tocado.

No importa, ya me notaría, siempre le veía, siempre estaba observándolo, aún cuando gritaba y me desagradaba, allí estaba yo. Lo amaba cuando estaba en la biblioteca, allí no existía el bullicio incomodo, por lo que era perfecto para estar con él.

En otra ocasión dejé otro poema en la estantería en la que él estaba, era "Silencio" de Octavio Paz, creo que cuando lo leyó sospechó de mí, pues me buscó con la mirada y me encontró sentado en la lejanía, tapando mis oídos con las manos, en un intento vago de apagar las voces de mi interior. Ellas me mareaban, me molestaban, tanto como el canto de los pájaros. Si no fuese por este maldito implante, seguiría igual de sordo que antes y la vida seguiría su curso normal, sin el miedo a los estruendos que estallaban a mi alrededor, molestándome…los odiaba.

Ese día, al término de las clases, él se acercó a mí y me habló, disgustándome, yo no quería que me hablara, lo quería en silencio. Me dijo que nos fuésemos juntos a casa, él vivía en frente mío. Yo acepté y le pedí un errático silencio que duró hasta una cuadra antes de nuestra calle donde él estalló en llanto.

Sentí que colapsaba en esos momentos, mi cuerpo entero se estremecía ante la congoja de Arthur Kirkland, y no es que no supiera que él sufría, porque lo hacía, sino que me molestaba escucharlo, si él estuviese en mute, como el televisor de mi habitación, todo sería perfecto.

Lloraba y lloraba sobre su familia y sus hermanos, lloraba y lloraba sobre su maldito novio, aquel asqueroso hombre de acento francés, que, para mi colmo, cantaba en el coro de Preparatoria como solista principal ¡Lo odiaba más cuando abría su boca y embelesaba a Arthur! ¿Cómo se sentía atraído a la voz de Bonnefoy y no entendía mi mutismo? Traté de ser empático, de entender su malestar y congoja, traté de hablar, a pesar de que las palabras salían que de mi boca, medias graves y aglutinadas pues mis cuerdas vocales carecían de práctica suficiente.

Él entendió, me dio las gracias, y luego se calló, otorgándome el mejor regalo que pudo brindar alguien. Su silencio. Se fue a su hogar, donde los gritos de sus hermanos le recibieron como una costumbre y yo me marché al mío. Mi padre estaba borracho en el piso, (era su tarea diaria desde que perdió el empleo) y mi madre… ¡Sólo el Diablo sabía dónde estaba! Pero poco y nada me importaba a decir verdad, mejor, un grito menos que escuchar por estos oídos que quería masacrar…

Las voces de mi cerebro me dicen que lo haga, que termine con el silencio, que acalle a todos y que vivamos en el eterno mutismo que hasta mis 15 años me vi sumergido. ¡Interesante como en tan solo 3 años mi vida se había ido a la mierda! Si sólo hubiese sabido que así era el sonido…

Matthew pasó a mi lado, ni se molestó en hablarme, eso es bueno, sólo pasó junto a mí y se encerró en la habitación con fuerza. Apreté duramente los puños como acto reflejo ante la incomodidad de ello. Y me metí a mi espacio personal, lleno de aislante para que ninguna onda sonora entrase aquí. ¿Saben? Tengo a la luna pintada sobre mi techo ¿Por qué? Allí no hay ruido, sólo mutismo eterno ¿No es bello? Allí las voces no me seguirían, ni el canto de las aves, ni el llanto de Arthur o los gritos de mi familia, y menos el latido de mi corazón, pues todo estaría en perpetuo mutismo.

¿Cómo era mi vida antes del implante? Silenciosa, para un sordo esa es la única definición posible, todo era silencioso y cuando veía que hablaban sobre música siempre me preguntaba cómo sería oír. Mi grave error.

Lo primero que escuché fue el agua caer, era un sonido a cascada que estaba puesto en la grabación de prueba para mí y también oí lo que llamaban "risa y llanto de emoción" de parta de mi, aún no rota, familia. Pero sólo me asustaron, era demasiado diferente a mis 15 años tranquilos y no me gustaba; pero allí no estaba lo peor, lo peor vino cuando salimos de la consulta a la poblada Quinta Avenida y el ruido…recuerdo que grité antes de desmayarme, fue abrumador.

Poco tiempo pasó para que las voces vinieran a mí, un chico de los suburbios, ex –sordo que escuchaba cosas en la cabeza era poco importante para el mundo…y por eso el mundo se vengaba de mí, haciéndome creer firmemente que el comienzo de esta espantosa realidad comenzó el día en que mis padres firmaron el documento autorizando mi operación de implante auditivo. Ya no puedo más.

Así paso mis días…

Hoy nuevamente he escrito a Arthur, esta vez, le dejé un mensaje con sus cosas de educación física, sé que le gustan los poemas que escribo porque los guarda todos, yo sé que le gusto silencioso como soy, y por eso mismo cité a Erasmo de Rotterdam "La verdadera amistad llega cuando el silencio entre los dos parece ameno" Creo que se sonrojó ¿Significa que me quiere más que ese cantante? El silencio lo traga todo, incluso la voz más "bella" y "afinada" que pueda existir. Arthur se acercó a mí y de nuevo me pidió que lo acompañase, nuevamente sólo acepté si él permanecía callado, a lo que él nuevamente aceptó, esta vez moviendo la cabeza y, para mi sorpresa, moviendo sus manos en lenguaje de señas para formar la palabra "sí". Me sentí especial.

Cuando salimos de la preparatoria, Arthur escribió en un cuaderno que cargaba que estaba aprendiendo lenguaje de señas, pues era voluntario en un centro para discapacitados, y quería saber si yo le podía ayudar, a lo que sonreí encantado. Él estaba entrando en mi mundo carente de sonidos…sólo por mí ¡Sí! ¡Él entraba por mí! Nunca vi a Arthur con esa clase de actitudes caritativas de altruismo desinteresado, él era demasiado hosco, aun que dulce, sin embargo, lo veía más cerrado al mundo…Tal vez…tampoco le gustaba demasiado el sonido y por eso él quería entrar tanto en mi mundo y estar conmigo…

Cuando llegamos a la esquina quedamos para salir mañana por la mañana a la biblioteca y allí estudiar las señas. Será nuestra primera cita a pesar que las voces dicen lo contrario. Las odio con todo mi ser…las odio, odio que hablen…ellas han adoptado la voz de Arthur, lo que me enerva, pues lo prefiero callado.

¡HOY TODO SALIÓ PERFECTO! ¡ARTHUR ME AMA!

Estuvimos todo el día juntos, en ningún momento nos separamos, siempre permanecimos en silencio, bueno, casi siempre, pues Arthur a veces se empeñaba en salir de nuestro mundo para entrar en ese universo asqueroso y molesto al que él pertenecía de nacimiento. Las voces me sugerían, en esos instantes, clavarle los lápices que tenía en la mesa en sus oídos, para romper sus tímpanos y cortar su garganta con las tijeras del estuche para que él ya no hablase…sería como yo, mudo y sordo, aun que yo sólo soy sordo y casi ciego, pero no importa, no importa…ya nada importa.

Pero ¿Cómo confirmé su amor? Francis su novio apareció, él quiso llevárselo, le habló muy alto y yo comencé a alterarme, más Arthur lo mandó bien lejos, aun que gritó y tuve que taparme los oídos para no escuchar su voz más ronca y alta, pero prefirió estar a mi lado antes que al del, por lo que creo que necesito retribuirle de alguna forma, algo debo hacer para que Arthur esté feliz y esté por siempre conmigo ¡Ya sé! A él tampoco le gusta la voz de Francis, o no le hubiese gritado de ser de otra forma, pienso que lo mejor será silenciar a Francis para siempre.

Las voces me dicen cómo hacerlo, y me dicen que hacer, tuve que comprar lejía y llené la botella de ese franchute con el químico cuando no estaba viendo…fue agradable escuchar su grito, el único grito que me a gustado, porque enseguida se apagó cuando se lo llevaron de urgencias al Hospital con sus cuerdas vocales quemadas ¡No salvaron! Maldita sea, lo prefería muerto, pero ya no podrá ser un pájaro cantor, ya jamás podrá molestar a Arthur y a mí con su voz pro que si bien ahora está en nuestro mundo, está muy lejos de entrar al mío…él aún anhela hablar, yo lo anhelo callar.

Las voces me dijeron que no todo salió bien, Arthur corrió hacia Francis y se quedó a su lado ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Él no entendía a mi inglés! ¡No veía el silencio de sus palabras! Pero Arthur corrió por él, y lo cuidó y comenzó a enseñarle lo que yo me había esmerado por transmitirle ¿Por qué me hacía esto? No entiendo, nuestro mundo de silencio…y él lo arruina trayendo ruido ¿A caso ya no me ama? ¡NO! ¡Él me ama! Yo lo sé, lo siento en cada mirada verde cuando le muestro los gestos, lo siento en cada momento sin palabras a nuestro alrededor, las voces mismas me dicen que él me ama, me desea, por que yo soy el mutismo que necesita, el silencio perfecto, la nada misma, y él quiere ser devorado por mí, quiere pertenecerme, él sólo siente pena por el franchute, ya se le pasará cuando sé de cuenta que él no es como nosotros, pues él, un pájaro cantor, nunca podrá ser mudo y sordo, lo que jamás permitirá entendernos como sólo nosotros hacemos.

Arthur quiere ayudar a Francis y quiere que yo le enseñe, me negué…y él se alejó decepcionado, pero no tanto como lo estoy yo ¿qué hice para que todo saliera tan mal? Las voces me dicen que fui muy suave, que debí matar a Francis por que ahora es un tercero en un mundo de a dos y eso no me gusta.

Creo que fue lo mejor, sí, las voces me aplaudieron, a pesar de que no me gustan el sonido de palmas chocando, cuando le corté la garganta a Bonnefoy en los camerines. Lo vi desangrarse lentamente y escondí bien el cuchillo, debía arrojarlo en un lugar alejado donde no pudiese ser encontrado, para luego correr a la oficina del director y fingir miedo, fingir ruido…odiaba tanto el ruido y debía utilizarlo.

Las bocinas de la ambulancia y de la policía pronto llegaron, nadie sabía quién podría haber atacado a Bonnefoy, nadie sospechaba de mí, porque nadie nunca sospecha del silencio, el silencio sólo guarda los secretos y este era el propio, mi secreto era haber acabado con ese pájaro cantor para que se alejara del pequeño mundo que compartía con mi inglés cejón favorito (El único inglés cejón que conocía, mejor dicho)

¡No! ¡N-No entiendo! ¡¿Por qué llora?! Sabe que no me gusta oírle y él llora a mares, como si fuese el fin de todo. Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y soltando sollozos que ojalá fuesen ahogados para que mis oídos no lo captasen.

Arthur se lamentaba, preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel. Me pregunto ¿Cómo él puede ser tan cruel conmigo? ¿A caso no ve que esto sólo lo hago por los dos? ¿Para que estemos por siempre juntos? ¿En nuestro pequeño y silencioso mundo?

Esta vez fui yo quien le ofrecí acompañarlo a casa, y él simplemente aceptó, manteniéndose en silencio, mas cuando estábamos, nuevamente, a una cuadra de alcanzar su lugar de descanso, fui yo quien rompió la calma.

"No…me gusta…cuando…lloras" Articulé con dificultad. Arthur a mi lado se paró en seco, pues le extrañó que yo me dirigiese a él, en realidad, hasta las voces dentro de mi cabeza estaba sorprendidas que abriese la boca ara otra cosa que no fuese comer alguna mierda que pillase dentro del refrigerador o en la basura. Mis padres no eran muy buenos con nosotros últimamente "No me…gusta…escuchar-rte…llorar" Se sobresaltó, seguro que entendió todo de forma errónea, seguro que creyó que me refería a sus sentimientos, cuando yo sólo quería ahogar el sonido que salía desde su garganta y que estuviese tan mudo como yo "El sil-lencio… es el r-ruido m-m-ás fuer-te…, quizás… el más fuerte d-e… los r-ruidos"

"Miles Davis" Susurró él al reconocer la cita que había efectuado "Tú eras quien me enviaba los poemas ¿No es así?"

Gesticulé un "sí" con mis manos tensas, quería que no me hablara, era molesto y odioso cuando hablaba, lo prefería silencioso como yo, en nuestro mundo mudo.

Él gesticuló un "¿Por qué?" cuando se dio cuenta que no usaría más mi voz para dirigirme a él. Yo simplemente le respondí "Amo tus silencios, y odio tus palabras, el sonido mudo de tu garganta es mejor que el ruido que emites cuando hablas, cuando lloras o cuando gritas" Arthur abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y dio unos pasos hacia atrás ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que todo lo que hice fue por él y nada más que por él? ¿Por tener su hermoso y deseado silencio y tenerlo para mí, alejado del pájaro cantor muerto y ahogado en su propia sangre?

"¿Tú…?" Habló, para mi desagrado "¿Tú, mataste a Francis?" Fu directo, lo había adivinado ¿O deducido? Las voces en mi mente se reían fuerte al ver las lágrimas de miedo en los ojos de quien amaba, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas viéndose vidriosos ante el silencio de mis acciones

"Sí" respondí secamente, y Arthur comenzó a llorar, se agachó tirando de sus cabellos, gritando y gimoteando. ¡NO ME GUSTABA SU RUIDO! ¡ÉL YA NO ME ENTIENDE!

Las voces gritaban que lo callara, y les hice caso. Me abalancé sobre él y sujete sus piernas entre las mías y su garganta la tomé entre mis manos, rogando para que dejara de gritar, para que dejara de molestar, para que dejara de gritar…Ya se silenció…de su garganta no hay más ruido y sus labios poco a poco pierden color como su cuerpo pierde el calor que antes le marcaba como alguien vivo ¿No es más hermoso así? ¿Cuándo él está en silencio? Una nueva voz apareció en mi cabeza, tenía la molesta voz de Arthur y me respondió que por fin tenía lo que había deseado desde que oí a Arthur, su mutismo perpetuo ¿Hermoso no?

Pasaron meses antes de que la policía me detuviese, y yo sólo me tapaba las orejas, todos gritaban, y un hombre que me hablaba decía que podía usar mi demencia en mi favor ¿Demencia? Yo no estoy loco ¿Amar el silencio y amar el mutismo de Arthur me vuelven un loco? Ellos son los locos adoradores del ruido.

Durante todo el juicio estuvo ese zumbido asqueroso en mis oídos, cuando me preguntaron si era inocente o culpable, no contesté, no tenía porque hacerlo y muchas menos ganas de hacerlo, yo sólo quería que ellos se callaran, quería a todos mudos dentro de la sala ¿Por qué no entendían?

Al poco andar me enviaron a una gran casona blanca, siempre llena de gritos, pero mi habitación, era silenciosa y tranquila, aun que ya me estaba molestando tener que escuchar el sonido de mi corazón en mis oídos, quería que se detuviese, me molesta, quiero apagar todos los ruidos de una vez por todas.

El día de hoy acabaron los ruidos, ya no hay más gritos, todo está en silencio nuevamente.

Estoy en un desierto, como la luna, sin luz, sin movimiento y sin ruido. Arthur está sentado en una roca que está allí, gestualiza un "Hola, te estaba esperando, por fin comprendo el silencio"

La muerte nos trajo el silencio que la vida se empeñó en negarnos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Les gusto? Hace mucho quería ver a Alfred trastornado, es mucho más interesante de ver que a Arthur.<strong>  
><strong>Ustedes saben que yo tengo un concepto muy extraño de los finales felices, para mí, este fue un final feliz ¿Qué opinan?<strong>


End file.
